


Absolution

by fb_xmen_movieverse



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fb_xmen_movieverse/pseuds/fb_xmen_movieverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>религиозные мотивы, смерть персонажа</p>
    </blockquote>





	Absolution

**Author's Note:**

> религиозные мотивы, смерть персонажа

Очнувшись, понял, что не может пошевелиться. Огляделся: взрывом отшвырнуло к дальней стене, придавило обломками. Каждый вдох отдавался резкой болью: похоже, несколько рёбер сломаны. Издалека донеслись приглушённые крики, раздался ещё один взрыв. Если его и найдут, скорее всего, будет уже поздно.

Обрадоваться не обрадовался, но почувствовал облегчение. По крайней мере, не умрёт в постели от старости и не сгниёт в тюрьме. Надевая утром плащ, смутно сознавал, что делает это в последний раз: для этого и присоединился к операции, чувствуя, что силы на исходе. Помочь всё равно ничем не мог, разве что внушал страх своим присутствием — задушенных вакциной способностей хватило бы только на то, чтобы заставить дрогнуть прицел. 

Запрокинул голову, прислонился затылком к холодному бетону, глянул вверх. Сквозь пробитую в стене брешь лился свет заходящего солнца, окрашивая алым поднятую пыль. Прикрыл веки: глаза заслезились. 

Отчего-то вспомнилось, как Чарльз, показывая особняк, привёл их в часовню; солнце уже садилось, и внутри было темно, только через единственное витражное окно пробивался свет. Из-под каменных сводов, вспугнутая их появлением, выпорхнула ласточка, сверкнула крыльями в разноцветных лучах и пронеслась над головами, потревожив сгущённый холодный воздух, — лёгкое дуновение по затылку. 

— Предки были католиками, — сказал Чарльз и как будто смутился. — Это часовня имени святого Франциска Ксаверия. 

Не нужно было добавлять, в честь кого Чарльз получил своё второе имя. Эрик всмотрелся в бесстрастные, отрешённые черты высеченного из камня святого; тот глядел куда-то поверх голов, воздев руку к небу и осеняя благословением пространство перед собой. Он попытался представить на его месте Чарльза: живое лицо, внимательный взгляд, прячущаяся в уголках губ улыбка — нет, вообразить его строгим и неподвижным было невозможно.

В часовню они больше не возвращались, но эта минута отпечаталась в памяти Эрика с фотографической точностью: прохладная сырая полутьма, витраж, мерцающие в лучах пылинки, взмах крыльев ласточки, гулко отдающийся среди стен голос Чарльза, так непохожего на своего покровителя.

Образ Франциска снова всплыл в сознании, когда они начали работать с Церебро. После нескольких сеансов Чарльз попривык и уже не был похож на подопытную мышь, замирающую от бестолкового восторга. Сосредоточившись, он устремлял расфокусированный взгляд в открывшуюся перед ним бесконечность; глаза широко распахивались, губы приоткрывались, светился ореолом шлем Церебро. Да, в эти моменты с него можно было бы писать икону — если уловить, каким ликованием сияли черты, как замедлялось дыхание, когда Чарльз прислушивался к эху чужих сознаний внутри себя. 

Позднее эта мысль посещала его ещё не раз. Никак напрямую не проявляясь в жизни Чарльза, отголоски религии опутывали его невидимыми нитями, связывая со своим покровителем. Миссионерство и мученичество. Тогда, на пляже, поступок Чарльза не был добровольным актом самопожертвования. Распахнутые глаза, прилипшие к вискам пряди волос, искусанные алые губы, скривившиеся от боли, — святые, идущие на страдания во благо человечества, не должны так выглядеть. Это удел фанатиков, погружённых в себя, отрешённых, одной ногой находящихся уже на небесах, со спокойным достоинством принимающих свой крест. Чарльз, как всегда, был слишком живым. Чудовищная, непоправимая ошибка.

Тем удивительнее было наблюдать, как с возрастом он всё больше вживался в неведомо кем подсказанную роль. Как этот однажды сломленный человек обрёл невозмутимое достоинство и безмятежность бодхисаттвы. Как выровнялся, замерцал спокойным светом сиявший в его глазах огонь. Теперь самопожертвование в его исполнении выглядело не только допустимым, но и вполне естественным. 

Оно и оказалось естественным — когда пламя Феникса срывало плоть с его костей, Чарльз посмотрел на Эрика в последний раз долгим, кротким, пытливым взглядом, в котором не было боли, но был покой и что-то, находящееся за пределами человеческого восприятия. Так действительно мог бы смотреть охваченный языками костра святой на своего палача. Но был ли он палачом? Был ли Чарльз мучеником? 

Ответ можно было получить только по ту сторону, и сейчас эта возможность приближалась с каждой секундой. Эрик не был уверен, готов ли он к этому. Ему не было страшно умирать, никогда не было; но было страшно, что больше не будет ни Чарльза, ни воспоминаний о нём — ничего. 

В густеющем полумраке откуда-то выпорхнула ласточка и заметалась под бетонным потолком, нырнула к стене; он проводил её взглядом. Стена задрожала, теряя плотность, пошла трещинами и наконец расцвела витражом, сквозь который крупными каплями сочился лунный свет. 

Из витража выступил Чарльз: он улыбался и ждал, протягивая руку. Эрик медленно сделал вдох и улыбнулся в ответ. Теперь в их распоряжении была вся вечность.

А смерти не было.


End file.
